the wedding is OFF
by JASPER'S MATE
Summary: Weddings! There is nothing better then a man and a woman joining their lives in front of family and friends... Unless the groom doesn't love the bride and the bride lied about being pregnat to the exgirlfriend of the groom to get her to move away...


This is a small story about betrayel, a drunk Emmett, a bitchy Tanya and a screeching car:)

Enjoy and please leave a comment.

* * *

><p>(Edward's Point of View)<p>

"Are you ready?" Esme whispered as she adjusted my tie. I nodded.

"Yeah" I answered quietly.

"Edward, honey, you don't have to do this" she whispered looking up at me. I took a deep breath ignoring her eyes.

"I love her"

"No you don't" she said shaking her head.

"I think I know how I feel about my wife to be mother" I murmured annoyed. She sight and stepped back.

"I'll leave you alone to think about it" she said walking towards the door.

"There is nothing to think about Mom. I'm marring Tanya and that's the end of it" I said harshly. I was tired of everyone doubting me and my relationship with Tanya.

"What about-"

"Don't say her name" I hissed before I could stop myself. Esme wince but nodded.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before exiting the room. I took a deep breath. I wouldn't think of her and what could have been. Today was my wedding day to an amazing girl that I loved. Bella was a dream that was too far to reach. Tanya loved me and I loved her. We were getting married and that was the end of it. The moment the thought cross my mind the door slammed open and Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Eddie!" Emmett shouted while Jasper handed me a wine glass. I accepted it without question and didn't speak when Emmett filled it with white wine. I took a sip and sighted in relief. I had needed that…

"So are you really doing this?" Jasper asked as Emmett poured more wine into his cup. I nodded.

"Yes, I love her"

"Stop lying to us. It's bad enough you do it to yourself" Jasper said shaking his head. I frown.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked putting my glass down. Jasper frowned too.

"You know you don't love Tanya. You love Bella but when she left you here for that's scholarship in Italy you acted like she had betrayed you and stabbed you in the back…" Jasper murmured shaking his head at the memory. I gritted my teeth.

"I forgave Bella and I have moved on just like she has. Last time I heard, she was engaged to a guy name Jacob Black" I said shaking my head to get rid of the image in my head when I thought of it. A look cross between Emmett and Jasper but I ignored it. I didn't want to hear this again. Alice had already given me the speech about not marrying Tanya and so had Carlisle and Esme. I didn't need it from Jasper or Emmett.

"I don't need you guys telling me that my marriage is a mistake. You two are my best friends and I need you to support me and be there for me and would it be too much to ask that you don't mention Bella? Tanya is still sensitive about that topic" I asked quietly as I walked to the window. I looked down and saw many people start taking seats in the chairs in front of the building.

"We just think you should think about this Edward… In the end you're only going to hurt yourself" Jasper said shrugging. I was about to tell them that I had thought about this enough and I was ready to put Bella behind me when the door open. Irina came in smiling.

"It's time for you to make your way down the aisle" she said her voice full of excitement. I nodded and without another word exited the room and walked down the stairs towards the where I would marry the girl of my dreams.

(Jasper's Point of View)

"What do we do Emmett?" I asked turning away from Edward's retreating back and looked at Emmett who was now drinking the wine from the bottle. He shrugged.

"I don't know! We had everyone who means something to him tell him he was making a mistake and he still didn't listen"

"Yeah…" I said and looked down at my watch to check the time. "Bella should be here by now! She's late. If there is any chance that Edward wouldn't marry Tanya it's with Bella" I said as I started pacing. Emmett frowned.

"We need to stall…" he murmured quietly nodding and without another word left the room.

"Emmett?" I called running after him. I knew by now he was a little more than half drunk. A drunken Emmett was funny but a half drunken Emmett was just trouble… I expected him to walk down the stairs towards the front of the building where the ceremony was taking place but instead he turned to our left and walked down the hall. He stopped and smiled when he spotted what he was looking for and then started walking again. My eyes widen when I saw what he was going for. He looked back at me and raised his eyebrows. I nodded smiling.

"Pull it" I ordered. The loud ringing of the fire alarm rang around us, loud and annoying.

"Come on let's get out of here" I said looking around. If Edward found out we did this he would have our heads for dinner in the reception. Emmett stumble a little as we ran down the back stairs.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she ran to us. Everyone was running everywhere and most of the chairs had been knocked over by panic guest. Emmett shrugged taking another drink straight from the bottle.

"I think a fire was seen in the second floor of the church" I explained quickly.

"I'll call the fire department" Kate said looking frantic as she started dialing some numbers.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked looking around. Kate froze and her eyes widen as she looked at the building.

"Oh my god, she's still up there!" she screamed as she took off running towards the entrance. Emmett and I chuckled as we saw the fire department arrive five minutes later and run into the building.

"How long do you think it will take them to find out there is no fire?" I asked Emmett who shrugged.

"I hope it's long enough for Bella to get here" he mumbled looking more like himself. I nodded. One of the fire men came towards the crowd of guest and pulled out a bull horn.

"Lady and Gentlemen, there seemed to be a false alarm…" Emmett and I looked at each other with worry looks. That hadn't taken as long as we had hoped.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" Emmett grumbled.

"I don't know" I answered shaking my head.

"Jasper, Emmett we need you to help putting the chairs back up" Irina and Kate said as they walked towards the cluster of chairs. Reluctantly Emmett and I made our way to the mess and started helping. All too soon we were done.

"If all the guest would take a seat. The ceremony will start" Irina announced smiling. Emmett and I made our way to our seats. We looked at Edward who stood by the priest and shook our heads. It was too late we couldn't stop this. Bella was going to be too late and then it wouldn't even matter that she hadn't married Jacob. Edward would be married and not only married by law but by the church and gob too. Everyone stood as Tanya appeared at the end of the aisle and started walking towards Edward.

"What are you doing?" both Emmett and I jumped. Alice stood at the end of the line of chairs glaring at us. Emmett and I stood and made our way to her. She grabbed the end of my suit and pulled me and Emmett away.

"What the fuck? I thought you two were stopping this?" she hissed. My eyes widen.

"What-What made you think that?" I stutter. She rolled her eyes.

"Just stop it!" she hissed before turning her back to us and walking away. I frown and looked at Tanya and Edward… Yes we had to stop this!

"Uh… Emmett I had an idea" I said tapping Emmett on the shoulder to get his attention. He frowned.

"What idea?"

"Well…" I said began.

"Is there anyone here who opposes this union of Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen?" The priest asked. I smiled and pushed Emmett forwards.

"ME! I propose!-"

"Oppose" I hissed at him.

"OPPOSE!" Emmett called correctly. I knew giving Emmett another bottle of wine would be a good idea but giving him a bottle of scotch was a better one…

"Emmett!" Edward hisses shaking his head. Emmett stumble forwards and almost tripped but manage to keep standing for the rest of the walk towards Edward and Tanya. Who knew Emmett's habit of getting drunk in weddings would be helpful…

"Edward stop well all know you don't love Tanya" Emmett slurred. Edward took a step towards Emmett.

"Emmett you have three-"

"Edward its okay man! You don't have to hide your true feelings anymore man!" Emmett said shaking his head. Edward shook his head slowly looking like he wanted to kill Emmett.

"Emmett just leave, before I have you arrested. Don't test me. I will do it" Edward hissed.

"No its okay Jasper told me the truth man!" Emmett said pointing my way. Edward's eyes blaze when he saw me. I shrugged putting my best innocent expression on.

"Emmett whatever Jasper told you-"

"He told me you loved me man… Edward, man I love you too man!" Emmett said as he wiped a tear away from his face. Edward looked more confused than before.

"What?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged again.

"Man if you love me… than I love you too man but only as a brother man. Sorry man but I don't love you like you love me man! Just like you don't love Tanya… come on man! Let's go! I know this great gay bar for you that is down town you'll love it man and the you'll love the men there too. I heard they were really nice man!" Emmett said throwing an arm around Edward's shoulder and pulling him down the aisle. Tanya was frozen her mouth hanging open.

"Emmett I'm not gay!" Edward growled trying to pull away from Emmett. Emmett frowned.

"You're not?" he slurred. Edward shook his head at him.

"Oh!" Emmett said nodding.

"Okay man! Sorry man! Love you man but as a brother man" he said hugging Edward.

"That's enough Emmett" Edward said his voice muffled by Emmett's chest.

"Okay man, but just remember that I love you man" Emmett said letting Edward go.

"I love you too" An audible gasp fell over the crowd. All eyes fell on Bella. Edward's eyes widen and he gaped at Bella. A silence fell over the guest as Bella walked towards Edward.

"Took you long enough!" I mumbled as she passed me. She threw an apologetic look my way before turning towards the priest.

"I-"

"Oppose! Bella its oppose not propose man" Emmett interrupted her. Bella looked amused as she looked at Emmett. She nodded towards the priest.

"I'm oppose this marriage"

"On what account?" it seemed that Tanya had finally unfrozen and stalked towards Bella.

"On the account that Edward doesn't love you he loves me" Bella answered calmly.

"You're married" Tanya growled.

"I don't see a ring in her finger" Alice chirped standing next to Bella. All eyes fell on Bella's third finger. It was empty…

"But…" Edward whispered and then shook his head as if he didn't know what to say.

"I love you Edward… I never married and as soon as I heard you were marrying Tanya I took the first plane here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life…"

"Says the girl who left him to go to Italy!" Tanya hissed and threw Edward a hurt look. Bella raised her eyebrows at Tanya.

"That's because you told me that Edward had slept with you and you were expecting his son" Bella said in a clip tone.

"WHAT!" everyone said at once.

"You know those pictures you gave me as proof Tanya… if you look closely you can notice that the calendar in the wall says September 26 and the clock says 6:53 p.m. Edward and I were on our one year date that night and you are obviously not pregnant…" Bella said looking pointedly at Tanya's flat stomach.

"You did what?" everyone turned to Edward. I winced from just the sight. Oh someone was going to get it!

"Ooooh someone is going to get it" Emmett singed. I pressed my lips towards trying not to laugh.

"You lied, you manipulated me into marrying you and then you have the nerve to stand here and look like you're the innocent victim… The wedding is off. I never want to see you again in my life!" Edward growled before stalking down the aisle. Bella looked at me and I nodded. We had done it. We had stopped Edward from marrying Tanya. Sure Bella and Edward hadn't run off into the sun set but the wedding being off was a start... The sight of Edward's car peeling out the parking lot gave me a slight ting of pride… The sudden sound of screeching breaks caught everyone's attention. Tanya looked up from the ground and smiled when she saw Edward get out the car and start stalking back towards us.

"I forgot something" Edward hissed as he threw Bella over his shoulders and started stalking back towards his waiting car.

"GO EDWARD!" I called at him and laughed.

The sound of the car screeching out the parking lot was heard before Tanya's cries muffled it…

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

For those who are waiting for my other stories to be updated I am sorry to say that will not happen any time soon.

I have decided to re-write a few things and do a lot of grammar correction for the benefit of my readers. They will be finish I'm just not sure when I will start posting again.

**This is it! There will be no other chapters to this story!**

_Please leave a comment._


End file.
